


If I could write the world a letter

by Lukas_Doodles



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Fluff, He wants his FIANCÉ back, Jesskas - Freeform, M/M, MCSM - Freeform, Minecraft Story Mode - Freeform, lukas is YEARNING, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas_Doodles/pseuds/Lukas_Doodles
Summary: Lukas has been waiting so patiently for Jesse to get back home. He can’t wait until he arrives
Relationships: Jesse/Lukas, Jesskas, Lukesse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	If I could write the world a letter

Three months.

That’s how long Jesse had been away for ‘business.’ Though, Lukas didn’t even know if that was the right word to call it. It was more of a phrase, ‘fixing past affairs to make Beacontown a better place and a good example of what a town should be.’ 

Lukas sighed, head dipping down as a migraine started to pound at his skull.

He stared at his letter, the ink hadn’t dried yet, and tried to think of the proper words for what he had been trying to say these past three months. 

“I can’t do this...” Lukas groaned. He set his quill back in it’s case, not bothering to wipe the ink off, and held his head in his hands. Words couldn’t describe how much he missed Jesse, they couldn’t describe how much he loved him. 

The floor made a squeaking noise as Lukas pushed his chair back and stood up, wood rubbing against wood was always an unpleasant sound. His footsteps gave off soft paps against the floor, he was wearing his favorite socks instead of his house shoes today, partially because the house shoes were dirty and partially because his favorite socks were the pair Jesse had gifted him and hidden his engagement ring in. He did say he wanted something weird.

Lukas let out a laugh from the memory. It was so stupid, but it was sooo a thing Jesse would do. It took him a few months of wearing the socks to actually figure out what the hard thing in the toe was. Lukas remembered pulling it out at home and staring at it for a while before looking back at the sewn in words on the socks, are you ready to ENGAGE in battle? 

Lukas couldn’t stop smiling. He had put on his running shoes and grabbed a beanie before running out the door all the way to Beacontown. Poor Radar was terrified when Lukas came bursting through the door holding the ring and screaming for Jesse to come over.

Jesse. He had laughed when he saw what Lukas was holding, laughed and laughed and kissed his face all over before holding his hands and asking him, formally, for his hand in marriage.

Lukas was ecstatic. He had screamed yes a thousand times and was bouncing up and down in excitement. They were still engaged currently, it had been two years since that day. 

Lukas chuckled, the memory fading as he set foot in the kitchen. He happily pulled out his favorite tea block and sliced an edge before sticking it in his pouch and kettle, hoping the calming drink would help his migraine. It usually did.

He sat on the countertop as he waited for the familiar whistling of the kettle, his arms crossed as he thought about all the other things Jesse would do that just screamed ‘I love you’ in the most peculiar of ways. 

He would always kiss Lukas’s fingers individually when he got home, Lukas noted, he missed the feeling of Jesse’s lips on his skin. Jesse also had a habit of painting or drawing or doodling on Lukas’s arms if he had a pen or paint nearby, Lukas missed the sunflowers Jesse painted on his skin before he left, the most brilliant orange and mustard colored sunflowers that washed off after the seventh try. Lukas wishes he could’ve gotten it framed.

Lukas thought about Jesse coming up behind him and tapping thrice on his back, each tap a different word standing for ‘I love you.’ Lukas remembered Jesse’s rough hands, his sweet old rough hands that were always covered in ink or dirt when he got home, those hands that held his chin so fondly and made his heart flutter when he was being held.

Jesse was always great at wooing people, even if he didn’t realize it. That’s something Lukas loved him for, he was always so earnest and sweet and dear that no one could help but falling in love. Lukas chuckled, on their last date he left to get drinks and when he got back a stranger was giving Jesse those eyes where you know they’re in love. Lukas couldn’t be mad, Jesse was easy to fall in love with. His smile, the way he loved the world, his voice in the morning, his gentle touch, his sweet actions and words that made Lukas’s heart flutter still with puppy love whenever Jesse would speak them. 

The ringing of the kettle pulled Lukas out of his trance, he turned to it with a blush coating his cheeks, his eyes half lidded in a dreamy state. He removed the kettle from the heat and poured himself a cup before sitting back at his desk and opening his quill’s case. He took a sip of the tea, quickly pulling away and wiping at his tongue as it was blisteringly hot, and dipped his quill in the inkwell before beginning to write once more.

Lukas smiled as he wrote, his free hand holding his chin up. 

Jesse had written back to him a few times, Lukas had kept all the letters and small tokens Jesse had sent him in a special box under the bed. His keepsakes. He would treasure Jesse’s written words for years.

Lukas wrote for the better half of the hour, one page turning into two, two turning into five, Lukas was on his eighth page when he glanced at the window. The sun had set already, much to his dismay, and left the world cloaked in darkness as he sat writing his love letter. The candles on his desk, leaking wax on the wood and floor, were barely lit at this point. Maybe he should take a break.

Lukas was about to sit up when a knock sounded off at the door. Three taps. 

‘I love you.’ 

Lukas sprung from his chair, a million thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to think of what to say when he opened the door and Jesse would be standing there smiling and kiss his cheek and-

Lukas turned the doorknob, his smile deflating a bit.

Radar stood at the door with his book binder tucker under one arm, a torch in his hand. Lukas gave a sheepish smile and invited Radar inside, feeling a bit like a dunce for thinking Jesse would be back so soon.

“Hello Lukas sir! I’ve got some things to tell you!” Radar put out his torch and sat on the couch, his binder now open in his hands, the plastic sheet protectors crinkling as he flipped through the pages.

“Hello, Radar. What do you have for me tonight?” Lukas asked, trying to hide his disappointment. He sat next to Radar, hands folded neatly in his lap while the other pulled out a few papers and set them on the coffee table in front of them.

“A few sheets I need your approval on, a few opinionated debates I need help figuring out- and a message from Jesse!” 

Lukas perked up, a smile coming back to his face.

“A message from Jesse?” He asked, his tone lightening. 

“Yessir! He says he’ll be home now.” Radar pulled a pen out from his pocket and clicked it a few times from habit before nodding his head behind Lukas.

Lukas turned, eyes widening in surprise when-

“Lukas!” Jesse popped up from behind the couch, smiling and laughing as Lukas immediately tackled him down onto the floor into a hug. He ignored Radar’s giggles, already too enveloped in being with Jesse again to care. He kissed Jesse’s face all over, hands tussling in his hair before finally pulling back to speak.

“I didn’t know you were going to be home so soon!” Lukas laughed, his eyes and heart full of love when he looked down on Jesse’s face.

“And I didn’t know you were going to jump over the back of the couch just to kiss me!” Jesse stroked Lukas’s jaw with his thumb before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

“I missed you.” 

‘I miss you.’

Lukas opened his eyes, waking up to knocking at the door. He stared down at his hands, at the ruined letter on the desk. He fell asleep. He was dreaming of Jesse again.

Lukas sighed and combed his hair back, his tea had become cold and he could see fresh sunlight through the open windows.

He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the front door, feet dragging in disappointment along the cold hardwood flooring. 

He turned the knob, half expecting Radar to be in front of him when the door opened.

“Hey.” 

Lukas looked up. Jesse stood there, a book bag slung across his shoulder, a backpack resting on the ground behind him. His clothes were a bit dirty, but in the fresh morning sun Lukas couldn’t care. Jesse was beautiful, and he was home again.

“Did you miss me?”


End file.
